electric_state_darkrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric State DarkRP Wiki:User Conduct
We, as the Electric State Dark RP Wiki, request that all users who join to abide by the following guidelines. These are our guidelines, which users must follow when interacting with other users. By joining this wiki, you agree to the following: *you will not harass, abuse, threaten, or misbehave towards other users; *you will listen to warnings issued to you by staff; *you will make edits in good faith and not join for the sole purpose of making disruptive edits. Failure to meet the guidelines above will result in a block. You may be warned or punished for things not mentioned here. Edit-warring Edit warring is the act where a user makes an edit which another user disagrees with. This could be because that said edit was vandalism or other disruption. The second user undoes the first user's edit, and then the first user restores their edit, and so on. Other users might join the edit war, which can cause large-scale conflict and spam the history of the page(s) affected. We usually warn any users who partake in and leave the editing conflict—that is when a user joins the edit war and forces their edit(s) a few times and leaves. We punish any users who constantly force their edits for a lengthy duration of time and show no signs of stopping. Threatening Threatening is the act of threatening to harm another person in some way. Another form of threatening is blackmail: the act of demanding a form of payment or another benefit from someone in return for not revealing compromising or damaging information about them. The punishment for threatening can vary. If it's a small threat then you will get a one day block, but if it's major, you will be given at least a one month block. Violent death threats and hacking threats will be reported to FANDOM. Disruption-only Accounts If your account is new to FANDOM or this wiki, and you start vandalising immediately (on this wiki and maybe even others), your account will be blocked for at least three months. If you vandalise on more than two wikis, you may be reported to FANDOM too. Message Wall Conduct If you break a rule and staff feel lenient enough, they may give you a warning. If you ignore the warning, state that you're going to continue doing whatever you were warned for, or remove the thread, you will be blocked for a minimum of three days. Warning messages help staff know what offenses you have committed in the past, similar to a criminal record. Harassment If you harass users, you will be blocked for a minimum of one week; if you harass certain users or a certain user, you will be blocked for a minimum of two weeks. If you are discriminating towards people because of their race or gender, you will be banned for a minimum of two months. You may be reported to FANDOM if your comments are considered egregious. Impersonation Impersonation is not only against FANDOM's ToU, but it's actually against the law too. Impersonation accounts will be permanently banned and reported to FANDOM staff for review. Profanity The usage of swear words or inappropate words are forbidden on the wiki. Messages containing such words or phrases will be deleted or censored. This wiki is directed towards a Roblox game, which means that children use this wiki; ergo, we want to keep the community clean and non-toxic.